So The Drama: The Villains' Epilogue
by Rhaella Valysar
Summary: They'd failed before, well, hundreds of times to be precise. We saw Kim and Ron kiss on the dance floor, marking the end of the movie. But we were left wondering... what made this particular failure be so different from the others for the pair of odd colored villains? Drakken, so close to take over the world. And Shego, deciding to leave him in jail after Motor Ed broke her out.


**So The Drama: The Villains' Epilogue** _by Rhaella Valysar_

_They'd failed before, well, hundreds of times to be precise. We saw Kim and Ron kiss on the dance floor, marking the end of the movie. But we were left wondering... what made this particular failure be so different from the others for the pair of odd colored villains? Drakken, so close to take over the world. And Shego, deciding to leave him in jail after Motor Ed broke her out._

* * *

Probably a one - shot, it all depends.

* * *

"Deal with it, dude. It's over." With that, the young light-haired boy slammed the door shut. Trapping the group sitting inside of the Police van.

They were all soaked, water was dripping everywhere. The smell of sweat and dirt clung in the air. But that didn't made anyone protest, what made some of the men in red murmur was the strong stench of burnt hair the green woman was emanating.

For some minutes, the engine of the van, the sounds of its tires against the wet road, moans, screams and voices from the people outside were the only thing filling the air around the cuffed group.

Yet, their attention was soon caught by the whine escaping their boss's mouth.

Drakken flinched, his eyes twitched, until finally he was able to compose himself enough to say some words.

"This… this isn't happening… It can't…" He mumbled, his broad shoulders rising and tensing with the realization. It had, indeed, happened – _again_. He had lost. After everything he did, this plan, the secrets, the money involved – he lost again. Kim Possible was able to put aside the weak, offended and hurt profile he had worked so much to create to defeat them again.

Drakken's eyes stung with what he knew were tears rising. Tightly closing them to prevent the scene, he decided to let his anger out another way. He didn't care if his henchmen were watching, he didn't care if Shego was just right there by his side - he had to let it all out.

"I was so close!" Howled the blue man, "I can't believe I lost again!"

Shego closed her eyes as well. There was a sharp pain inside her skull; her whole body was beginning to ache as the numbness from the electrical hit began to fade. There was something warm trickling down her left cheek and her left arm felt somewhat cold. She could still smell her own hair sizzling.

This had been uncalled for. She actually gasped when Kim Possible caught her just as she was trying to sneak off. It's not like she was the one who came up with the synthodrone boyfriend idea in the first place. Shego knew Kim's anger had fed from that, and for that same reason it shouldn't have been her hitting the concrete tower. It should have been the big blue baby nearly crying his eyes out.

Her head felt as if it was too small to hold her brain when Drakken's tone went higher. "I should be ruler right now! The world was supposed to be mine!" He paused, to gasp for air and to finally allow the tears to fall. No one talked, and for some seconds all that was heard were the hard breaths of their boss. They all flinched when he resumed, "I can't believe I failed after everything I did!"

The thin and short man who was sitting by Shego's side turned his head away from the sight. Only to find that the thicker, darker man beside him was looking at something he had somehow missed before he turned. Not wanting to interrupt the crying, ranting man, he gestured with his head.

Her head lowered, her teeth clenched, her eyebrows twisted and blood splattered on her cheek. He nearly gasped when he saw her like that. This was the boss's sidekick. The most arrogant and resilient woman they had ever laid eyes on. And there she was, wincing with – what they deduced was – pain.

"_I don't think she's okay…"_ He whispered to the other, who answered with a shake of his head.

Shego pursed her lips. Her hands turned to fists, the claws of her claws digging into her palms. The piercing wave of pain that ran into her body made her deflate. And all she could do was try not to cry as well.

Her powers were gone, who knew if there were coming back to her. There was no way she was getting out of the van before they got them into the slammer. A sharp ring appeared inside her ears just as the pain in her head worsened. And all of that basically getting worse with Drakken's screams.

She managed to raise her head enough to make sure she was facing him, her mouth opening and her lungs filled with air. "Shut up, already!"

Dr. Drakken's voice was abruptly cut off; he frowned, baring his teeth at her. Who was her to tell him to stop talking? She couldn't do this, not now; he wasn't letting her take control of him. She didn't understand what he was going through. Always so selfish and egocentric.

That order made him stand up from his seat, his dark eyes staring back at her green ones. Drakken smashed the floor beneath him with one of his boots. "You know what, Shego? I will not shut up! My most brilliant plan to take over the world was foiled by a girl who is not even old enough to drive a car!"

Shego rolled her eyes, straightening up again and reclining against the wall behind her. She flinched for a moment. And this only made the Doctor yell louder. "You see?! All you ever do is ignore and overlook everything that I do! No wonder we never succeed! It's not me; it's my so called team! Just look at all of you," His glassy glare detaching from the green woman for a moment as it ran around the van to look at the other people there. "Brainless and pathetic! And you, Shego," The black, dead eyes aiming to stab the emerald ones again, but failed when they saw that they were not looking at them anymore. "Always messing things up! Can't you take down a single teenage girl?!"

As much as that irked her, she just closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining the whole thing anyway, the haze in her vision and the ringing in her head weren't letting her catch everything. The man sounded far, his voice muffled and his image blurry.

Drakken turned away from her, sinking back into the bench. Still frowning, he continued his ranting.

"It's not like it'd be so hard to eliminate her! She's just a child! You should have separated her from the buffoon when we captured them. You should have remembered about the _weasel_! You should have taken their things away as well! But NOO, you sent this pack of nitwits to simply tie them up. Because you were too busy drooling over the sack of goo I created to fool Kim Possible. You're supposed to be my sidekick, you're supposed to help! And all you ever do is what you want and that's what makes us lose all the time! You always have one job, Shego. One. All you have to do is keep the redheaded demon away. You've failed me once again. This failure is mostly your fault! Just like the other ones!"

His last words echoed in the van, no one had said a thing. Which was a good thing, he didn't want to hear anybody, let alone argue with someone. But what made him see the real darkness of the situation they were in was Shego's silence.

This was not the first time they had lost, either the first time they were being carried away in a Police van together. And, usually, he complained and sometimes even yelled, and she always had a somewhat mocking comeback. Almost as if she didn't see the severity of their situation.

He was used to that. It drove him mad to hear her comments, yet, it made him relax to feel her undisturbed and worry-free tone when she made them. And that was because he knew she would break him out of wherever they were going to lock him up.

This time, however, there was no comeback at all. Not even to _one_ of his sharp statements. Drakken knew that all the things he said were attempts to strike nerves in her, even was clear the it may not work. But it usually made her answer with what he saw as hurtful rays of hope – she would glue tranquility to him for obvious reasons. He was prepared to hear her yell back, or to just simply say something.

But Shego made no sound.

She must have been feeling pretty bad as well, he thought, it was her fault they were here anyway.

His cheeks were becoming sticky; he shouldn't have cried, not here at least. The high screech of brakes sent his shoulders up, his head trying to bury itself between them to hide his ears from the sound. Drakken knew what was coming next; they'd separate them. Shego would be taken to another place while he was left there with the incompetent group of slobs he had as a crew. He'd prefer to have her insulting him than to be alone with these men.

The door squeaked as the police man outside opened it. As soon as the moonlight made contact with the criminals' faces, nearly a dozen men dressed in blue and black popped out of nowhere to block the entrance – and only exit – of the back of the van.

Drakken saw how some of their faces morphed when they looked inside, from serious to disturbed. They murmured to each other before, and one of them walked away from the group.

The most horrible thoughts ran through his mind when he sensed the air of uncertainty. He had just tried to take over the world, his robots caused massive disaster all over the planet and he was almost sure some people must have gotten hurt - or worse - during the attacks. And there he was, at the mercy of men of the law. Who knew what they were planning to do?

His frown disappeared when he saw that the men that entered the van where escorted by another who was brought by the one that left just seconds ago. He wore a different uniform, a white cross on one of his short sleeves.

A paramedic?

Drakken had been looking at them from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to turn completely. But when he saw this man, he had to stare and turn to know what they were going to do.

At once, his mouth felt dry, his eyes bulged out, his shoulder dropped, his heart pounded in his head and a cold, breathtaking chill ran down his spine. And suddenly, he felt like he _really_ was the most evil man in the whole wide world, in the cruelest way possible.

Her cheek pasted to the metal wall as her head rested against it, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. There was blood covering her other cheek, more than he remembered seeing when they entered the van. And, judging the arch of her eyebrows, he knew she hadn't just fallen asleep.

When the paramedic drove his hand to her neck and pressed his fingers on the side of it, Drakken paled even more.

_Was it really __that__ bad? _

The several men who had walked in with him said nothing; they only could stare with shock. Everyone had noticed that Shego's powers had been disabled by the electric shock; they had taken that chance to carry them all in a single van. Unlike other times when they had Shego pinned somewhere until a special vehicle was sent. They knew the vicious and usually violent woman was less dangerous that night, but they hadn't expected her to be like that.

And just when Drakken stood up to ask – to say something, to apologize, to see if she was still hearing him – the paramedic placed his arm on her back while the other one carried her legs. His knees nearly gave up on him when he saw how limp her body really was. This was worse than he had thought.

As he carried her away, one of the police men inside glared at him. "Sit down." He ordered.

Drakken heard him, he obeyed, but his eyes never disconnected from the mane of black hair as she was carried away.

He had yelled, he had cried, he had lost – but he wasn't injured. Not at all. He was surprised his jaw wasn't bruised from the fall when he faced the buffoon – Stockable, or something like that. He'd face jail time with a perfect bill of health.

But Shego… She was hurt. This time the failure and the plan had failed so horribly that she got hurt. Shego, the superhuman woman who didn't let anyone or anything bother her. Unconscious by his side after he decided to throw all the blame on her.

A painful lump grew inside his stomach.

He had accused her for everything that happened. And for all he knew, who knew if that was the last thing she was ever going to hear from him?

His eyes burned when they watered again, his lips pursed, and this time he wasn't going to be ashamed of crying.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_So, I was forced to be away from an Internet connection since Friday. Fun! And it gets boring to be without it, I wrote this after being stuck with my brother and my dad last weekend. He asked me to watch the movie he rented; I was surprised to see which one it was. Guess! I was 10 when I first saw the movie, it's been 8 years since that and I never noticed that Shego's was bleeding until now -_- I was surprised, and a plot bunny was born! I mean, seriously, when did we ever got to see Shego hurt?_

_So there's my… theory… of why Shego decided to leave Drakken in jail after Motor Ed broke her out. She said she needed a vacation from **him**. If you were paying attention to what I wrote, Shego was barely conscious while Drakken criticized and blamed her. Which means she only caught some of the things he said, and, therefore, remembered only some things he said. So that's why she wouldn't hold such a big grudge against him._

_I don't know why I think it was obvious that Drakken would blame her. He just seems like a guy who would do that when he's upset. And he's a big baby too, so yeah. His greatest plan failed, and I know he wanted to take off some of the guilt of failing by rubbing it on someone else – who has to be Shego 'cause she's his sidekick._

_Before someone complains about Shego fainting, I want to point out where did I got the idea from. Episode 'Tick, Tick, Tick.' Shego gets knocked out when Kim throws her against Mr. Barkin / Episode 'Crush.' Shego passes out after Kim makes her smell the 'Kissy Girl' thingy / Episode 'Mad Dogs Vs. Aliens.' Shego falls unconscious when Warmonga throws her against a giant screen._

_Even with her powers, she losses her consciousness in those situations. Compare those to what Kim did to her in 'So the Drama'. I don't know if you think so, but I see a big difference. Those have been barely hits, I think an electric shock could have also caused something like that._

_Movie quote somehow used in Drakken's dialogue - 'You've failed me for the last time, Shego.' Yes, I know that was probably a line to put tension into the fight scene in the movie. But it always bothered me. We all know it's not her fault they always fail! Another reason for me to think he'd blame her. _

_'Because you were too busy drooling over the sack of goo I created to fool Kim Possible.' Come on; don't tell me you didn't notice how Shego holds Eric in the movie. If you didn't, go check it out! I mean, yeah, he was cute. But he was built to look/be as young as Kim._

_I don't know if you see my point, but I'm a D/S shipper and I figured that if Drakken feels something for Shego – StD was the end of season 3, which means he must feel something for her already – he must have noticed that she suddenly decides to show affection towards a handsome and young synthodrone. And therefore, be a little bit jealous._

_I've started what could be the continuation for this chapter, I don't know if I should finished it though. I haven't spent a lot of time here in FanFiction but I feel like there's the huge gap in the story when it comes to this moment._

_Let me know what you think! Leave a review! _


End file.
